I'm left alone
by donguri-cozy
Summary: SetoxJoey. Joey and Seto assume they have nothing in common. But they draw closer as they face pain, love, abuse and Duke Devlin.
1. Default Chapter

As usual while Joey walked down the school corridor, glancing around the hall he saw couples everywhere. Yugi was talking away without a care in the world he seemed so happy since he and Yami got together. '_Why couldn't he find someone?_' Unconsciously Joey stopped, his blond locks falling over his eyes. Concerned Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Joey?" Yugi asked. "I'm fine. I've got to go. See ya buddy." Without lifting his head Joey turned around and left, his lanky body emerging in the crowd. Yugi stood there, not knowing why Joey's attitude had suddenly changed.

-Split-

Joey just kept walking. In his mind he was confused. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice the CEO walking in the opposite direction. Before Joey knew it, he was on the floor and staring up at icy sapphire eyes.

"Watch where your going mutt!" Kaiba said. For some strange reason Joey was embarrassed. He quickly stood up, muttered a soft 'sorry' and bolted past Kaiba. For once Kaiba was speechless. Where was the usual 'I'm not a mutt'? '_What was wrong with his puppy? Wait… his puppy_.' Kaiba rubbed his temples, '_I need more sleep_.'

-Split-

After running for who knows how long, Joey leaned against a locker trying to get his breath back. Usually the sight of all those couples and that familiar pang of loneliness never really affected Joey this much. To top it all off he was embarrassed because he rammed into Kaiba. '_What the hell was going on_?' As Joey was pondering over his very confusing actions he caught sight of the time on his watch. 3:50? '_Oh shit, the school bell went ages ago. Dad's gonna kill me._'

Hastily Joey skidded around the corners of the school halls, yanked his locker open, grabbed his bag and burst through the school doors. And just his luck… it was raining. Absolutely pouring. Although Joey loved the rain today was definitely not the right day for this to be happening.

Joey just shrugged and ran with his jacket over his head. '_Rain won't kill me but if I don't make it home soon my dad will_.'

-Split-

Mr. Wheeler was sitting slouched on the couch, beer bottles scattered everywhere and cigarette smoke lingering in the air.

"Where the hell is that son of a-.' Suddenly the door swung open and a very drenched and exhausted Joey burst into the living room.

"Sorry dad, I got caught up at school and then-." Mr. Wheeler stood up.

"I don't want to hear any of your goddamn excuses." He grabbed Joey by the collar and pushed him up against the living room wall. There was fear in Joey's eyes. In seeing this Mr. Wheeler smirked. He thrust Joey on the floor. By instinct, Joey put his hands out in front of him. Unfortunately he was pushed so hard he fell forcefully onto his left hand. He screamed in pain. '_This is not good_.' Mr. Wheeler laughed as his terrified son clung to his injured wrist. Kicking Joey once he sat back down on the wore-down couch before commanding Joey to get out of his sight before he did some more damage.

Joey quickly nodded and limped to his room. Clutching his wrist Joey winced as he rubbed his now swelling and bruised wrist. He desperately needed ice but he couldn't get to the fridge if his dad was still out here. An hour later, Joey couldn't bear the pain any longer so he opened his bedroom door ever so slightly. Luckily his dad was sprawled on the couch asleep. Trying not to make any sound Joey edged the freezer door open, grabbed some ice, painkillers from the cupboard and then tiptoed back into his room.

-Split- **Next day**

Kaiba studied Joey as he walked in with Yugi and co. He sighed in relief in seeing the old Joey back. He was about to concentrate on his work when something caught his attention. '_Is it just me or is Joey limping?_' Kaiba mentally slapped himself. What was wrong with him it wasn't like he cared what happened to the mutt? Anyway his 'heart of the cards' obsessed friends would have noticed it by now. But still…

"Hey mutt! You look happy today, did you just learn a new trick?" Kaiba noticed Joey's eye twitch and smirked. "Or is it true that old dogs can't learn new tricks?" With that Joey grabbed Kaiba by the collar, anger evident in his honey coloured eyes.

"I'm not a mutt Kaiba!" To Joey's surprise Kaiba didn't smirk.

"Why are you limping Joey?" Joey dropped Kaiba. The question had surprised him. Was it that obvious, was he limping that… wait had Kaiba just called him Joey?

"D…Did you just call me J…Joey?" he stuttered. Before Kaiba could reply Yugi grabbed Joey's left hand. Joey winced but forced a smile, hoping no one had noticed.

"Joey, are you alright? Forget what Kaiba said, let's just go." Joey glanced at Kaiba, who was frowning at him. '_What if he saw me wincing?_' Joey shoke his head. '_It's nothing'_ Joey thought. He mumbled a quiet, "See ya later moneybags," before walking to lunch with Yugi and the others.

Kaiba just stood there. '_What the hell's going on?!_'

-Split-

Joey, Yugi and co. were chatting away in the cafeteria. Well everyone except Joey, he seemed to have drifted away from the conversation. He still couldn't figure out what was with Kaiba…

"Joey…Joey?" He snapped back to reality. "What?" He said, not knowing what they were talking about. Yugi just smiled, amused at his friends short attention span.

"I just asked what you were doing tonight?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing," Joey said. An idea popped into his head.

"How about we all go to the arcade and then to the movies and…" Joey stopped abruptly when he saw everyone shake their heads. Yugi spoke first, "Sorry, I've got a date with Yami." Honda and Tea nodded their heads in Otogi's direction saying they were helping him with his new game. Joey considered asking Bakura and Marik what they were going to do but he didn't want to go there. Whatever they were planning on doing Joey suspected it wasn't good, legal for that fact either. Joey sighed, he felt so alone. Without even glancing at his friends or saying goodbye Joey got up and left. Yugi got up to follow him but Yami grabbed his hand and shoke his head.

"I think we should leave him alone for now."

-Split-

Joey headed for the Nurse's office. He really needed ice for his aching wrist. When the nurse saw his wrist she was immediately concerned. Once she gave him the ice she keep pestering about how he hurt himself, was he in unbearable pain, did he want her to call his parents. Restraining himself from rolling his eyes he headed for the door.

"I'm fine, thanks for the ice, see ya!" Joey called over his shoulder. He just wanted to be alone. As he was walking around the campus he caught sight of the library. He beamed, '_the library. This is just the place where I can be alone._'

-Split-

Kaiba stared in wonder as he saw Joey attentively looking around the library before sitting down at a table in the corner. Kaiba frowned when he saw the ice package. '_So I was right about the wrist_._ Obviously the mutt hasn't seen me yet but what is he doing here and where are his "friendship crazed" friends?_'

-Split-

Joey carefully opened the library doors and stepped inside. It smelt of old and new books everywhere Joey walked. '_At least it's peaceful and I'll be alone._' Joey thought. He quickly scanned the library for anyone he knew. He sighed in relief as he sat at a secluded table in the corner. Joey didn't mind just sitting there doing nothing just as long as he could have time alone to think about the previous day.

-Split- **10 minutes later**

Joey looked up when he felt someone staring at him. That's when he made eye contact with none other than Seto Kaiba. Joey mustn't have seen Kaiba because he was typing away on his laptop. '_Why is Kaiba staring at me? Does he always come to the library by himself?_' Curiosity got the better of him so he headed over to Kaiba.

-Split-

'_Now what?_' Kaiba thought as he saw Joey coming over to him.

"Hey Kaiba, do you always come to the library by yourself?" Being the jerk he's always been Kaiba answered back coldly.

"Look, mutt. I don't have time to answer any of your petty questions because unlike yourself I have a life and I'm very busy." As usual Kaiba was expecting 'I'm not a mutt!' But it never came. All he heard was a gentle padding of shoes walking on the carpet. Kaiba glanced up just as Joey walked out of the library. He was left speechless…again.

-Split-

Joey headed to the rooftop; wondering why he hadn't thought of it before, instead of being humiliated by the jackass Kaiba. Joey sat down on the concrete floor with his back against the wall. He had to sort out his issues and confusing thoughts all revolving around Kaiba. On one hand Kaiba is a jerk when he's cold and distant but on the other had when Kaiba's nice and concerned it's just plain scary. '_Not in a bad way,_' Joey thought. He blushed when he thought it was kind of nice. Joey wasn't completely naïve and oblivious to his surroundings so of course he knew that Kaiba was extremely handsome, smart and rich. But when Kaiba's nice and joined with all those qualities…'_He's perfect,_' Joey thought. He smacked his head against the wall. '_I can't,_' SMACK! '_Think of,_' SMACK! '_Kaiba like that,_' SMACK! Joey massaged his sore head.

"Owww."

-Split-

Kaiba hadn't made any progress on his work after Joey had left. Unless writing 'Joey' over a hundred times is considering progress than by God he'd done an excellent job. Kaiba was pondering why he cared what Joey thought of him. '_I mean it's not like we have anything in common,_' Kaiba thought. Kaiba was rich, Joey was poor, Kaiba was smart and Joey was dumb. The only two things they had in common were their unconditional love for their siblings and they were both…attractive. Kaiba blushed. '_Thought Joey has more of a roguish look. I mean with his wild hair, his clothes and the way he brushes his hand through his hair in such a cute manner…_' Kaiba's blush deepened the more he thought about Joey. Then again, opposites attract. '_Wait_,' Kaiba thought, '_did I just suggest Joey and I as a couple_.' By now Kaiba's face was red. He knew that Joey was jealous of his life but then again who wasn't. Kaiba could understand why but that doesn't mean he would want it. Kaiba craved a carefree life, just like Joey's. No one would believe that Seto Kaiba is jealous of Joey Wheeler. '_Does that mean_,' Kaiba contemplated, '_I fight with Joey only because I'm jealous or_–'

-Split-

'–_do I really only desire to be near Kaiba?_' Joey questioned. '_This is so confusing_!' Joey smacked his head against the wall before realizing the bell had already gone.

-Split-

'_Damn Kaiba! Why does he have to be such a jerk_?' Joey thought. Luckily he was able to avoid everyone for the rest of the day, especially damn Kaiba. All through the last period Joey could swear someone was staring at his back. '_Probably the ass Kaiba, trying to find another one my flaws so he could humiliate me._'

When Joey arrived home he cautiously stepped into the living room hoping he could get a good night sleep. Joey let out a sigh of relief when his dad was nowhere to be seen. He was probably passed out in a chair or on the floor of a bar. Where or how he was doing, frankly Joey didn't give a shit. Joey had a peaceful night not having to worry about his drunken father. By 10:30pm Joey's dad still hadn't returned home so he headed to bed. Joey doubted his dad would disturb him considering he wouldn't even make it to the couch let alone Joey's room. That night Joey slept peacefully for the first time in years without having nightmares.


	2. Past life

-Split- **Joey's dream**

"Katsuya! I missed you so much," said a figure standing in front of Joey. Joey looked around himself wondering whom this stranger was talking to. Suddenly the unfamiliar person embraced him. Strangely enough Joey wasn't freaked out, in a weird way Joey felt as if he knew this person.

"Seth," Joey heard himself say. Joey got goose bumps and his heart beat faster. Joey was released from the strangers embrace but felt his lips connect with something warm and soft. He was being kissed by this somebody. Joey couldn't see the stranger's face properly because there was a shadow cast over it. All Joey knew considering the deepness of the person's voice was that he was kissing a guy! Still no matter who this guy was he was a great kisser. Joey felt himself give in and lean more into the kiss. When both of them pulled away Joey saw the stranger's face. '_KAIBA_!?'

-Split- **Kaiba's dream**

Kaiba felt himself being lowered onto a silk covered bed. He couldn't see anything because he was blindfolded. But for some strange reason Kaiba didn't struggle or demand for the blindfold to be taken off. He felt safe…

"Now, let's see what I have in store for the almighty Seth." The voice came from on top of him. The person that belonged to the very familiar voice was lying between his legs and was half lying on his chest. Kaiba felt content and at ease, as if this always happened. The figure leaned forward so he was practically lying on Kaiba's chest. It felt so right. Kaiba's lips met the others in a gentle kiss and arms embraced the other in a gentle hug as if they had a mind of their own.

"I love you, Katsuya." Wondering who had said it Kaiba tried to sense an extra presence in the room. That's when he realised it came from him.

The figure on top of Kaiba chuckled lightly and untied the blindfold while saying, "How did you know it was me?" When the figure sat up straight, Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise. '_JOEY_!?'

-Split-

BEEP! BEEP!

Joey's eyes snapped open. He groaned and whacked his alarm clock attempting to turn it off. Joey rubbed his eyes, flashbacks of his dream reoccurring in his mind. '_What the hell kind of dream was that?_' Joey pondered. '_Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, kissing me. Him and me? Kissing for goodness sake!_' Joey touched his lips with his fingers, as if in a trance. He remembered how great Kaiba's lips had felt. '_I wonder if his lips feel that soft in real life_,' Joey wondered. Being the daredevil he was, Joey decided to somehow kiss Kaiba today. Joey grinned sheepishly, '_I wonder if he'll kiss me back_.' Shaking himself out of his trance Joey got ready for school. The strange thing was, the whole time he could still feel Kaiba's lips on his own. Joey couldn't stop blushing for the rest of the morning.

-Split-

Kaiba gently opened his eyes, but was blinded by the sun. Kaiba groaned and decided to go back to sleep. That's when he realised something was sitting on his chest. He snapped his eyes open and almost died of shock. Kaiba was face to face with his brother, Mokie. Mokuba's face was inches from his own and his black tresses were tickling his face. Kaiba bolted upright and in doing so Mokie fell backwards off the bed.

"Owww!" Kaiba quickly scrambled out of bed to help his brother. Mokie was sitting on the floor rubbing his sore bottom. Kaiba was trying not to laugh out loud at the hilarious scene. Mokuba meanwhile realised what he needed to tell Seto.

"You're going to be late for school. You slept in," Mokuba gasped out, before limping out of the room. Kaiba whipped his head around and looked at his clock. 8:20am. '_Oh shit_,' Kaiba cursed.

-Split-

The homeroom teacher was gaping in surprise as both Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler burst through the classroom doors. The teacher cleared her throat and both students looked in her direction. Kaiba composed himself but was slightly surprised to see Joey staring at him as if in a trance.

"Would you both please give me very good reasons why you are late?" The teacher demanded. Kaiba rolled his eyes at the teacher.

"I saw Joey walking to school so I offered him a ride. On the way my car punctured a type so we had to run the rest of the way," Kaiba calmly explained. Joey's eyes were bulging out of his sockets and he was staring questionably at Kaiba. The teacher didn't believe any of the nonsense that Kaiba just said, but calling him a liar would be a huge mistake. She slumped back into her chair and waved them off. Kaiba smirked and walked to his desk at the back of the room.

-Split-

Joey wasn't up to answering his friends pestering questions about him and Kaiba so he sat at the back of the class right next to Kaiba. Kaiba glared at him but Joey just ignored it. He just got out some paper and starting doodling on it. Joey quickly glanced at Kaiba and was shocked to see him just staring at his blank paper, a glazed look on his eyes. '_This day's just getting freakier_.'

Joey yawned and looked at the clock. '_Damn it! Still 15 minutes left until the bell rings._' He quickly glanced at Kaiba, who was still staring at his paper. Seeing as there was nothing better to do, Joey started to draw Kaiba. For some strange reason, Kaiba's face was extremely alluring. '_Not in a sexy way, but in an emotive perspective_,' Joey thought. Though it was somewhat cute, with his lips open slightly and his uncharacteristically tousled hair. A light blush appeared on Joey's face and he even started to drool. Before anyone could notice Joey shoke his head and got back to drawing Kaiba.

-Split-

Kaiba kept replaying the dream over and over in his head. The one scene that was most confusing was the image of Joey or 'Katsuya' and the words, '_I love you, Katsuya_' echoing in his mind. Out of the corner of his eye Kaiba could see Joey glancing at him before returning to his paper. Either Joey was trying to piss him off or he was…drawing him. Not wanting Joey to stop drawing if he moved, Kaiba silently watched Joey through the corner of his eyes, looking away whenever Joey glanced up.

-Split-

Joey put on the finishing touches and scrambled down a little note before signing his name. RING! RING! RING!

He gathered his stuff quickly before stopping in front of Kaiba's desk and placing the picture on top of Kaiba's belongings.

"See ya, Kaiba," Joey said before catching up with the group.

-Split-

Kaiba looked up when he saw Joey standing in front of his desk. Kaiba was speechless as Joey dropped a piece of paper on his books. Kaiba slowly picked up the paper and stared in awe at the drawing of him. It was captivating. Kaiba never knew how creative Joey was. The note at the bottom caught Kaiba's attention.

_Kaiba,_

_Are you okay? You seem really out of it today. Got girl troubles or something? Just kidding. I've been spaced out too lately. This might sound really freaky but last night I had this really weird dream about you. Let me explain Kaiba so get your head out of the gutter. Anyway in this dream you called me 'Katsuya' and I called you 'Seth' or whatever. I'm probably just going crazy. I'm sure you're glad to hear that._

_Laters,_

_Joey or 'Katsuya'_

Kaiba couldn't believe what he was reading. '_What the hell_?' Kaiba grabbed his stuff and ran in the direction Joey had headed. Kaiba had some questions he needed to ask Joey. When Kaiba finally spotted Joey he caught up to him and spun him around.

"What happened in the dream?" Kaiba asked, sounding slightly frantic. Joey looked surprised but not shocked.

"N…Nothing happened," Joey stuttered. Kaiba grabbed Joey by the arm and led him into a deserted corridor. Kaiba repeated the same question but this time he sounded calmer. Joey looked Kaiba in the eye. Strangely Kaiba could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Nothing happened!" Joey exclaimed. Kaiba grabbed Joey by the collar and pushed him against the lockers.

"Tell me the truth! What happened?" Kaiba demanded. Anger flashed in Joey's eyes before he flipped them both so he was pushing Kaiba against the lockers.

"We kissed, okay!" Joey yelled. He spontaneously leaned forward and locked their lips together. It was only for a second but both boys were beet red. With a blush still evident on his face, Joey turned around to leave but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Kaiba's lips met Joey's a second time. Joey put his arms around Kaiba's neck, pulling him closer. Their kiss became passionate and heated. Joey felt Kaiba's tongue stroke his bottom lip and eagerly opened his mouth. Joey felt his back connect with a locker and Kaiba's leg pushed gently in between Joey's legs. Kaiba plunged his tongue into Joey's mouth over and over in a seductive manner. Joey tried to suppress a moan but failed miserably when Kaiba's hand roamed up under his shirt. '_Wait! I'm in school, in a corridor and making out with Kaiba_.' Joey pushed Kaiba off him, restraining himself from going back to making out with the irresistibly sexy guy standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Joey whispered before briskly walking off. Kaiba was left in a daze and extremely flustered. Everything had happened so quickly and it was the spur of the moment. Kaiba smirked.

'_So his lips–_'

-Split-

'–_are soft_,' Joey thought. Not wanting to be caught by Kaiba, Joey dashed to the rooftop. He slumped against the wall, depressed that he'd been such an idiot to kiss Kaiba. He had to admit he wished he could kiss Kaiba again but considering the circumstances Joey highly doubted it. Joey decided to skip his last periods seeing as Kaiba was in his class. Though they did have PE, which could help him to forget about Kaiba seeing as he never showed up at class. Joey groaned when he realized he'd forgotten his uniform. '_Just great_.' They had English last and Kaiba would definitely be there. Joey had already lost his dignity when he kissed Kaiba and he didn't want to throw away his pride if Kaiba saw him.

-Split-

"Yugi! Yo dude wait up!" Joey called. Yugi turned around and immediately found himself in a bear hug.

"Hey Joey. Where were you?" Yugi asked sounding concerned. Joey forced a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Yug, I forgot my uniform and didn't want to be busted by the teacher." Yugi lightly chuckled. His face changed as if he realised something.

"By the way, guess who was at PE?" Yugi asked. Joey shrugged, totally clueless.

"Kaiba," Yugi said.

"Kaiba? The Kaiba?" Joey questioned. Yugi nodded.

"He came in, looked around and then just walked off to the corner and opened his laptop. He seemed disappointed," Yugi stated. '_Could it be_,' Joey thought, '_he was looking for me?_' Joey shrugged it off as unimportant.

-Split-

Joey stuffed his hands into his pockets and slowly made his way home. Hoping that his dad was asleep or out Joey slowly opened the apartment door. The smell of cigarettes and liquor hit his nose. As Joey spotted his dad chugging down a bottle of beer a wave of fear washed over him. '_Oh shit_,' Joey thought. '_He's drunk_.' He tried to sneak past his dad hoping he was too drunk to notice him.

"Thought you could sneak away from me, you useless piece of shit?" Joey froze as he heard his dad laugh. He turned around just as his dad smashed his beer bottle on the table bench. Joey quickly backed away from his dad, who was holding the end of the broken bottle. Joey was panicking inside, frantically searching the room to find something of use. He was about to grab a nearby vase when his dad whacked his hand away with the broken beer bottle. Shards of glass cut into Joey's skin. Joey cried out in pain as he clutched his bleeding hand. His dad laughed hysterically, hiccupping every now and then. Joey huddled into a ball waiting for the blow. Just then his dad swayed and collapsed onto the floor. Not wanting to be there when his dad woke up, Joey grabbed his jacket and scurried out the door.


	3. why are you here

-- i changed the -split- to -- for when the scene or POV changes. what's seto and joeys fathers names?---

Kaiba rubbed his eyes as he closed his laptop. He'd been working for at least 3 hours straight. '_Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my head_.' Kaiba walked past Mokuba's room checking to make sure he was all right. He leaned on the doorway watching Mokuba's chest rise up and down. Mokuba was covered by blue eyes white dragon plushies. Kaiba smiled as he saw Mokuba's nose twitch. '_He reminds me of my puppy_,' Kaiba thought. His smile suddenly disappeared. '_My puppy_,' Kaiba shoke his head, '_I really need to clear my head_.' He grabbed his trademark coat and headed for the park.

--

Joey was sitting on a park bench, staring up at the sky. He'd been sitting there for an hour or maybe 2 or 3. At least he was able to get the shards of glass out of his hand. The bleeding had slowly subsided but the pain still lingered. Joey felt something hit his palm. He closed his eyes as the rain hit his face. The rain soaked his whole body. Joey's blond locks were matted to his forehead, partially covering his honey eyes.

--

Kaiba was slowing walking through the park. All he could think about were 2 things number 1 Joey and number 2 Joey. To make things worse it started raining. Kaiba cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. As he was running for cover under a tree he spotted a figure slouched on a bench. At first he thought it was Joey. The blond mob of hair, the lean body, the long legs and those honey coloured eyes wide in surprise. '_I must be going insane_,' Kaiba thought. '_Wait…_'

"Mutt?"

--

Joey stared wide-eyed at Kaiba as he approached him.

"You'll get a cold if you stay here mutt." Joey chuckled. He leaned forward so his blond locks now fully covering his eyes.

"A cold is least of my worries at the moment," Joey retorted.

"What? Did you catch fleas from your run down apartment?" As soon as those words left Kaiba's mouth he regretted saying them. But Joey just laughed. He stood up and faced Kaiba, his eyes downcast and his hair still covering half his face.

"You have no idea what my life is life." Joey grabbed Kaiba by his collar, fury in his eyes.

"You would never understand what I've been through. Compared to your perfect life and your perfect childhood, my life is hell!" With that Joey let go of Kaiba.

Kaiba growled, "You know nothing about my childhood and believe me it was far from perfect!" Joey was stunned and just stood there frozen.

"Nothing…" Kaiba whispered as he turned to leave. Joey grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Joey cried. But Kaiba just snatched his hand away and left. Joey dropped onto his hands and knees, his hand clutching handfuls of dirt.

'What do you mean?" Joey screamed. There was no reply. Everything was still. '_Nothing_.'

--

Kaiba snapped his phone open and ordered someone to pick him up. When the car arrived as Kaiba was about to open the door he noticed something red call over his hand. As he examined it closer he realised it was blood

-- **Flashback**

"Nothing…" Kaiba whispered as he turned to leave. Joey grabbed Kaiba's hand.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Joey cried. But Kaiba just snatched his hand away and left.

-- **End of flashback**

"Joey…"

Kaiba looked back at the park and saw the faint outline of the bench. There was no sign of Joey. It was like he was never there.

-- **Next day**

Kaiba hadn't seen Joey all morning at school. '_He's probably late_.' Kaiba thought. He decided to wait till lunch, so Kaiba stood by Joey's locker, waiting for him to show up. But lunch came and went and the mutt still hadn't showed up at school yet. '_Something's not right. Maybe he's sick from sitting in the rain or he's skipped school. I'll check the park after school_.' Kaiba decided to forget about Joey and focus on his work. But still, no matter what Kaiba was doing he couldn't get Joey out of his head.

--

As soon as the bell went Kaiba had hurried over to the park. He searched the park for Joey. He was about to go home when he spotted the same bench from earlier. '_He just might be here_.' Kaiba thought. And there Joey was just like the other day, slouched on the bench and staring up at the sky. As Kaiba got closer to Joey his heart sank. It was Joey all right but he was covered in blood and even from where Kaiba was standing he could see Joey was in pretty bad shape. To Kaiba's surprise Joey turned his head towards him and lightly smiled.

"What are you doing here Kaiba?" His voice was extremely hoarse. Joey got up and staggered over to Kaiba.

"Joey what happened to you?" Joey laughed in response but the laughing soon turned to a frenzy of coughing.

"Can't…breathe…" Joey whispered. Kaiba stared in horror as Joey coughed up blood into his hand.

"Joey!" Kaiba cried. Suddenly Joey pitched forward. Kaiba grabbed Joey before he hit the ground. He checked to see if the mutt was still awake but he had already passed out. Kaiba checked Joey's pulse. It was very faint.

--

Seto stared silently at the sleeping beauty in front of him. What he had witnessed and the agonizing wait for the doctor's results was unbearable. Seto stroked Joey's hand, marveling at the softness. His hand trailed up to the bandages tightly wound around his waist and upper torso. There were bruises on Joey's arms and neck. '_Who would stab and wound Joey? Was Joey in financial problems? Was it a gang fight? Or could it be…_' Seto shoke is head pushing that thought out of his mind. All Seto knew was whoever did this was going to pay dearly. Seto assumed that the same person inflicted Joey's injured wrist and his bleeding hand. Seeing Joey in his brutal condition brought back flashbacks from Seto's childhood. Luckily for Seto the sick son of a bitch that harmed him paid with his life. Seto mentally cursed himself, for this was not the time or place to be thinking about himself. '_Joey needs my support_.'

"Nnn… no… don't…" Joey mumbled. Seto leaned closer to Joey straining to hear what he said. The words became clearer until Joey was almost shouting them.

"Stop it dad you're hurting me. NO!" Joey tossed and turned. "Somebody help me. I don't want to be left alone." Joey sat up awake, panicking and overwhelmed with pain. Not knowing what else to do, Seto embraced Joey. He soothed Joey and cooed sweet words into his ear. "You're not alone, I'm here Joey." When Seto lowered Joey onto the hospital bed he heard light snoring coming from Joey.

--

Joey leisurely opened his eyes, but snapped them close when he felt pain cramp his body. He tried to slow down his breathing but he almost fainted with the sudden shock of seeing drips leading down to his arms. Joey bolted upright, ignoring the pain and frantically searching what he presumed was a hospital room. The blinds were still closed but light shone through the cracks. That's when Joey spotted a figure sitting in a chair with their head lying on the bed.

-- **Flashback**

Not knowing what else to do, Seto embraced Joey. He soothed Joey and cooed sweet words into his ear. "You're not alone, I'm here Joey."

-- **End of flashback**

'_Seto!_' Joey's eyes softened as the previous events replayed in his mind. He broke out of his trance when Seto shivered. Joey picked up an extra blanket and gently put it over Seto's shoulders. His hand slowly trailed down Seto's arm. Seto's muscles were tight and Joey soon found himself craving over Seto's smooth skin. Seto's hand was faced palm up on the bed. Joey gave a stifled laugh as Seto's little finger twitched whenever he touched the palm. Amazingly enough Seto's hands weren't cold but invitingly warm. Joey always assumed that Seto's body would be as cold to touch as his icy attitude. Though now Joey realised Seto was extremely caring if the need be. Knowing that Seto wouldn't crack at him seeing as he's in hospital, Joey slowly slipped his hand onto Seto's and entwined their fingers.

"Thank you, Seto." Joey whispered. He leaned back onto the pillows and found himself drifting back to sleep. '_I feel so safe_.'

--

Seto woke up to the sound of beeping. '_What the hell is that beeping? Oh, that's right I'm in the hospital with Joey. Joey!_' Seto slowly sat up in the chair but was distracted by something warm in his hand. '_Wait, how did Joey's hand end up in mine? I don't remember…_' Seto felt his heart beat faster as realization hit him. With a small smile graced on his lips he kissed Joey's tender hand.

Something buzzed inside of Seto's pocket so he swiftly but gracefully let go of Joey's hand and disappeared around the corner. Seto flipped his phone open and answered gruffly; annoyed someone had the nerve to disturb him. His stern face softened when he recognized Mokuba's voice.

"Seto, where are you? I was worried when you didn't come home and when I called your office the secretary said you hadn't arrived…"

"Sorry, Mokie I was helping… a friend. I'm at the hospital," Seto said. "I'm fine don't worry," Seto continued when he heard Mokie take a sharp intake of breath.

"Who's your friend and when are you coming home?" Mokuba questioned. Seto calmly explained that he'd be back by dinner and he'd be bringing along his… friend.

--

Joey had woken up just after Seto had left the room. Joey felt a pang of loneliness when he assumed Seto was angry when he joined their hands so he got up and left. '_Why does everything in my life disappear when I touch it? I knew the fact that Seto liked me was too good to be true. Maybe when I get back to school he'll at least say hello._' Joey sighed.

"I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic Joey." Joey felt a huge weight lifted off his heart as he stared at his crush. Seto was holding his phone in his hand and was leaning against the doorway. Joey's face lit up and his heart pounded in his chest.

"Seto!" Realizing what he'd said, Joey blushed and fiddled with the end of the bed sheets.

"W…What are you doing here?" Joey asked timidly, afraid that Seto would leave. Joey looked up when he saw Seto's shadow getting closer. What happened next surprised Joey even more. Seto entwined their hands and leaned forward until their faces were just inches apart.

"Damn it. You're so adorable…" With that Seto kissed Joey and silenced any of his protests. When they pulled back Joey was in bliss.

"Wow…" Joey whispered. A small cough from the doorway interrupted their… session. The doctor was standing with a clipboard in his hand and a slightly shocked look on his face. Seto silently smirked as he sat back down in his seat and Joey was too stunned to move. Realizing he was staring, the doctor put on a professional look.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Wheeler? By the way you are free to go home whenever seems appropriate. Your clothes have been washed and have been stored in the cupboard next to you. Mr. Kaiba may I please talk to you for a second outside. It won't take long." Kaiba nodded and gave Joey a reassuring smile before following the doctor outside.

--

"Now, please be honest and tell me how Mr. Wheeler got into the condition he's in now." Seto knew what the doctor was really saying and was disgusted he'd even contemplate that despicable thought.

"As a matter of fact I found Joey sitting on a park bench. I knew Joey from school so I rushed him to hospital when he passed out. I'm not exactly sure if I'm correct but I would like you to consider Joey's drunken father who I assume at the moment is passed out on the floor. Don't let the sick bastard come near Joey again. If you won't or can't, I sure will." The doctor nodded obediently and hurried down the corridor. Seto entered the room to find Joey putting on his jacket. He quickly went over and helped Joey, giving him a quick peck on his cheek when he finished helping Joey.

"Are you ready to go home?" Seto asked. Seeing Joey's eyes glaze over he quickly rephrased his question.

"That is if you're well enough." Joey started trembling and tears clouded his vision.

"I don't want to go home," Joey said, fear evident in his voice. Seto cupped Joey's face in his hands.

"Joey, your father will never be allowed to come near you ever again." Joey was shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked. Seto's eyes saddened.

"I'll tell you another time but all I can say is I know exactly how you feel." Joey didn't ask him any more questions regarding Seto's past but Joey was determined to found out one way or another.

"You can stay with me until things are sorted out," Kaiba suggested.

"If I stayed with you I'd just be a burden with Mokuba needing you and your company. I don't want to be the one who…" Joey trailed off when Seto hugged him. Seto didn't let go of Joey so instead he leaned in closer to Joey's ear and whispered, "You worry too much. Besides you're not alone Joey. Remember that."


	4. darts of pleasure

Joey attentively entered the enormous mansion. Seto gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and then slowing guided Joey around the spacious rooms and hallways. Joey gasped when he entered his temporary new room. It was huge and it had its own ensuite and balcony. It was located across the hall from Seto and Mokuba's room. Joey's stomach grumbled and he blushed slightly as he looked at the time. '_5:30 p.m. already_!' Seto lightly chuckled.

"I'll ask my chef to prepare our dinner," he said. Seto left Joey to unpack his stuff while he got everything ready.

Dinner and time went by so quickly that with a blink of the eye, Joey was in his king size bed thinking about Seto. '_Is it all a dream? It feels too good to be true_.'

--

Seto silently watched Joey sleep. He couldn't comprehend how any of this had led to him but he wasn't complaining because Joey was his now. '_I'm not going to give you up to anyone, puppy_.' His eyes shifted from Joey's angelic face to his golden hair. Wondering whether it was as soft as it looked, Seto gently walked over to Joey's bed.

-- **Joey's dream/previous event**

Joey arrived late at night after the beer bottle accident, hoping his dad was still passed out. As soon as he'd entered the living room, Joey was thrown into the room and there his father was, standing over him with a knife.

"Dad, stop it! I'll be good, just don't hurt me!" Joey cried, backing away from his father. His dad was holding a knife in his hand and had a murderous look in his eyes.

"It's all your fault my wife left me. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Joey's father screamed. He brought the knife down on Joey, stabbing him repeatedly, his hands gripping Joey's arms in a painful grip. Screams echoed through the isolated room. Soon, the sound subsided and the figure moved away from the lifeless Joey…

-- **End of Joey's dream**

Joey started to toss and turn in bed so Seto rushed over to his side to comfort him. Soon the tossing became more rapid and violent. Seto embraced Joey, trying to bring him out of his nightmare. Tears streaked down Joey's cheeks and an agonizing scream emitted from Joey's lips. Joey's body became limp in Seto's arms. His breathing was shallowbut it seemed Joey was fine. '_That was a little painful_.' Quickly glancing over at Joey, Seto decided to stay with him for the night, just in case he had another nightmare.

--

Joey woke with a start. He was a bit dazed and confused, not remembering the previous events. That was until he spotted Seto sprawled on a nearby chair. The past events flooded back into his mind. Joey blushed when he recalled how safe he felt in Seto's arms and the warmth of his hands. Afraid that this was all a dream, Joey pinched himself.

"Ouch!"

"Joey, what are you doing?" A half asleep Seto questioned, bewilderment evident on his face. In seeing Joey blush Seto's face softened and he let out a light chuckle. Seto walked over to the bed and sat down next to Joey. He entwined their hands together and inched closer to him. Their lips were almost touching when Seto pulled back slightly and covered Joey's mouth with his hand. With his hand still in place Seto leaned closely to Joey's ear and whispered, "You have doggy breath!" In hearing the remark, though slightly blushing at the close contact, Joey pouted at Seto. He grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked Seto on the head.

"Don't be such a tease!" With that Joey got up from the bed whilst Seto drooled over the sight of Joey clad only in boxers. Unfortunately Seto was deprived of his daydreams/trance when Joey put on a T-shirt and baggy pants, teasingly giving Seto a fantastic view of his nice ass as he pulled up his pants. Still annoyed at Seto's doggy remark Joey left the room in a huff, leaving behind a very disappointed Seto. No less than a second later, Joey stuck his head back into the room, looking a bit lost.

"Where's the kitchen?" Joey asked. Seto chuckled as he got up from the bed and headed in the direction of the kitchen with a hungry pup following behind.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Joey was glomped by a very cheerful and hyper Mokuba.

"Hey big brother, hey Joey!" Seto smiled as Joey attempted to detach Mokie from his leg. When Mokie was finally pried off Joey's legs he turned toward Seto.

"So this was your 'friend' you were talking about," Mokie said. Joey's attention had left the conversation and was glued to the food on the table.

"I'm glad to see you're getting along," Mokuba whispered, he winked at his big brother before seating himself next to Joey. Seto just stood there pondering what Mokie was trying to imply. '_Did he mean as in friends getting along or…_'

"It's not like that," Seto mumbled. Not knowing if his brother had heard him Seto glanced at Mokie. Mokuba's eyebrow was raised and he had a smirk gracing his features. The look on his face could be easily read; '_we'll see about that_.' Seto inwardly groaned. '_Children these days are too observant for their own good_.' Seto's thoughts were interrupted when he was poked in the ribs.

"Seto? What are you staring off into space about…?" Joey inquired. Joey leaned closer to Seto when he heard him mutter something incoherent about Mokuba. Too bothered to wait for Seto to repeat himself, Joey continued eating his breakfast. Seto flicked through the mail letters once he was sitting down at the table. A huge parcel caught Seto's attention as he was rummaging through the junk mail and bills. His mouth became dry when he recognized the hospital stamp in the corner of the parcel. Seto prayed it wasn't something urgent, hopefully just the x-rays. When he finally opened the parcel Seto noted that there were no x-rays, just papers. He held his breath as he read the files enclosed. '_How am I going to tell Joey? This will save him from his tormented future but what if Joey doesn't go ahead with it._' Seto needed to tell Joey as soon as possible but he needed Joey to feel safe and secure knowing he wouldn't be alone afterwards. Setting down his spoon, Seto faced Joey with a serene smile.

"Joey and Mokie, how about we all go to the park this afternoon for a picnic? Just the three of us." Seto was immediately tackled into fierce hugs from the two who were vigorously nodding.

--

_You are the latest contender_

_You are the one to remember_

_You are the villain who sends a_

_Line of dark fantastic passion_

Joey and Seto were gingerly eating their lunch. Both boys glancing up at the other every now and then, blushing when they were caught. Seto seemed to be preoccupied, his eyes glazing over, refocusing whenever he'd check up on Mokie or Joey. On the other hand Joey was in bliss. He wanted to savor every moment just in case he woke up and it was all a dream.

_I know that you will surrender_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I want this fantastic passion_

_Will have fantastic passion_

"Joey?" Seto said. Joey looked up and locked eyes with Seto's. "There's something really important I need to discuss with you." Joey's eyes narrowed when he heard the sternness and anxiety in Seto's voice. '_I need to calm down. Don't jump to conclusions. It's not what you think. Seto's not going to-_'

"HEADS UP!" Seto and Joey spun their heads in the direction of the voice when a ball whacked Seto on the head. They heard a soft giggle that turned into fits of laughter.

"Sorry Seto," Mokuba apologized, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. A very angry Seto stood up and towered menacingly over Mokie.

"You are so going to pay for that," threatened Seto, a smile starting to twitch at the corners of his mouth.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

_Undress your eyes undress your eyes_

_Words of love and words are leisured_

_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_

_Die and so you die_

Seto grabbed Mokuba around the waist and hoisted Mokie over his shoulders. Mokuba was laughing and trying to grab the ball from Seto's hand. '_This is the side of Seto that no one sees._' Joey's eyelids were getting heavy so he decided to rest a while, knowing that Seto was nearby.

_You are the latest adventurer _

_You're an emotion avenger_

_You are the devil that sells a_

_Line of dark fantastic pleasure_

Joey awoke to the sound of shoes padding in his direction. He leisurely opened one eye peering up through the gaps in his hair. Seto was slowly making his way over to him, puffing slightly and carrying the ball. Seto sat slumped against the tree so Joey scooted closer to him, resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"I gave Mokuba some money to buy himself an ice cream so we could have some alone time." Joey grinned. '_That's the other thing about Seto. He can say a simple sentence and my heart beat quickens._'

_I know that you will surrender_

_I know that you will surrender_

_I want this fantastic passion_

_Will have fantastic passion_

Seto entwined their hands and his thumb tenderly traced circles on Joey's hand.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked. Joey nodded and stifled a yawn.

"Just tired." Leaves floated down from the tree, swirling and dancing in the tender breeze before one rested on Joey's head. Seto reached out to pick the leaf from Joey's head but his hand ended up stroking Joey's soft blond locks. His hand trailed over his cheeks and traced Joey's jaw line. Seto's thumb brushed Joey's bottom lip.

_You can feel my lips undress your eyes_

_Undress your eyes undress your eyes_

_Skin can feel my lips they tingle_

_Tense anticipation_

The moment was too enticing that Seto leaned in and their lips met. When they broke away, they leaned in again and Joey threaded one hand through Seto's hair and the other around his neck. Seto ran his tongue along Joey's bottom lip and Joey opened his mouth slightly. Seto's tongue darted into Joey's mouth and both tongues stroked against each other, fighting for dominance. Both Seto and Joey explored each other's mouths, moans escaping their lips. Seto moved from Joey's mouth to his neck, placing light kisses on Joey's skin.

_This one is an easy one_

_Feel the word and melt upon it_

_Words of love and words so leisured_

_Words are poisoned darts of pleasure_

_Die, so you die_

The couple was interrupted from their intimate session when someone cleared their throat. Mokuba was standing there licking his ice cream. Amusement spread all over his face. Both Seto and Joey blushed ten shades of red.

"I was going to ask you guys if you wanted some ice cream but you seem to be pretty occupied. " Mokuba said as he lightly chuckled. "Though it would be better if you were occupied at home and not in the park where children can see you."

--

They were all seated in the limo, driving back to the mansion. Joey was still blushing, Mokuba had a playful smile on his lips and Seto wasn't sure what to make of the situation. '_I'm happy I kissed Joey and that Mokuba wasn't disgusted about Joey and I being together. But Mokie did see me sticking my tongue down Joey's throat and Joey hasn't said a single word since Mokie interrupted us._'

--------

What big news does Seto have for Joey? Find out next chapter.

Please review!

The song is called 'Darts of pleasure' by Franz Ferdinand.


	5. Will you do it?

"Will you do it?" Joey shuddered. '_They can't expect me to do this._'

"Joey… Joey?"

**Flashback**

Seto was humming silently to himself, unbeknownst to the questioning gaze locked in his direction.

"Erm… S-Seto?" The voice sounded familiar but uncharacteristic. Seto cringed at the use of his first name. '_This better be good. Though I give credit to the bold student for even remotely thinking they could come within 2 metres from me. I wonder if it was a dare or am I just losing my touch?_'

Seto was about to give a cold remark when he glanced up and saw Joey shifting from foot to foot.

"Puppy? You sound distracted. What's wrong?" Though slightly fuming at the nickname, Joey crouched down close to Seto. They were currently seated under a sakura blossom tree in school. They both knew that at school they could be easily spotted and neither wanted to cause uproar of outrage and disgust. Joey tried to keep a fair distance from Seto but what he wanted to ask might stir some oppressive memories and Joey wanted to be able to comfort Seto. '_Seto's strong-minded but I don't want him to keep it bottled up_.'

"Seto, were you abused?" Joey whispered, staring quietly into Seto's eyes. Seto sighed, he had been expecting the question but their location was inconvenient. Still, Joey obviously wanted to know, and Seto needed the closure for his open wounds. As if reading his mind, Joey pulled him up and dragged him in the direction of the rooftop. They moved quietly, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Seto sent icy glares to anyone who looked at them, while Joey tugged on Seto's school jacket, not paying much attention to the curious glances but rather configuring up questions he wanted answered. Thankfully, the bell rang and students hurried off to their lockers, muttering and yelling about homework and tests. When they arrived at the rooftop door, Joey pulled out a key and slowly unlocked the door. Seto shot a questioningly look in his direction, raising a slender eyebrow.

"They keep it locked, because some kids were caught getting it on up here," Joey stated. Seto chuckled.  
"The key comes in where?" Seto inquired. Joey had his trademark grin plastered on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"I stole the key from the janitor, got it cut and then left it near the janitor's closet. They never suspected a thing," Joey said. He spun the keys on his finger and winked. "Whilst everyone is sitting in class bored shit, I'm sitting up here, skipping class." Joey's boasting was cut short when they heard heels clicking against the floor in the hallways. They both scooted up the flight of stairs, bursting open the rooftop door while trying to hold down their fits of laughter. Joey quickly locked the door before joining Seto against the concrete wall.

"I want you to sue your dad," Seto stated bluntly. Joey's eyes widened.

"You want me to… sue…" Joey gulped. One look at Seto and Joey knew he was serious. "Shit."

A reassuring hand touched Joey's shoulder. Joey glanced up and was immediately immersed in Seto's dark blue eyes. They were glowing with such sincerity and support.

**Flashback ends**

He sat there with his mouth gaping open wide. He was still trying to process all the information that he had just been told. It was himself against his father. This has always been the case but now he was the hunter and his dad was the hunted. Seto whispered reassuring nothings into his ears trying to coax him into going ahead with it. Nothing was going to stop him from suing his dad but just the thought of confronting an audience about his beatings was unbearable. The mortification of admitting he was abused, but worse, the fact he didn't fight back was too hard to overcome.

"Joey," Seto said, waving his hand in front his Joey's face.

"I don't know what to do." Joey was torn between feelings and Seto didn't know whether to comfort him or not. Knowing only way effective way to calming Joey down, Seto closed the gap between them.

Joey had glanced up to look at Seto, but immediately found himself in a lip lock with said person.

"Mmph…Se… _mmmm_…" Joey fought back with all his might, putting all his frustration and confusion into the fierce battle. They kissed and held each other for so long, that neither of them heard the bell ring or the scattering of feet in the hallways, all they could hear was the breathing of the person opposite them. A hand lifted Joey's face up and Joey leaned forward expecting to be kissed, but stopped midway when he felt a hand trace his cheek. A husky voice broke Joey's thoughts, a voice that Joey immediately became addicted to.

"I'll always be here for you," Seto's feathery touch stopped at Joey's heart. "I'll never let you down," the hand moved back up to his bottom lip. "I'll love you forever." With that Seto threaded his hand into Joey's hair and pressed his lips to Joey's.

"I'll do it," Joey whispered. Once again Joey found himself passionately kissing Seto. A thought suddenly popped into Joey's mind and he pulled away slightly. He stroked Seto's face with his hand, a movement that Seto quickly conceded into. Questions plagued Joey's mind and he needed answers.

"You didn't answer my question, were you abused?"

"Yes." Joey's face was stricken with horror; he had suspected it to be true but to actually hear it from Seto's mouth was distressing nonetheless. There was no coldness or harshness directed into Seto's answer. It was emotionless. Joey inwardly shuddered, '_how can he say that with no emotion, like a… robot. How could someone so cruelly inflict so much pain to a person, that they become nothing more than a lifeless shell?_', Joey thought as his fingertips lightly danced over Seto's skin. '_I'll save you, Seto. I'll bring you back._'

"Gozaburo, my stepfather," Seto whispered, gently grasping the hand caressing his cheek, his lips slowly descending on it. The gesture had been distracting but not distracting enough as Joey's attention was mesmerized by an unreadable emotion flickered in Seto's eyes. Feeling as if Joey was staring into his soul, Seto dropped his gaze to the ground. His efforts were in vain for Joey had already recognized the emotion and was silently rocking the great CEO in his arms. '_So much pain_.'

Something wet trickled down Seto's neck and Joey's body was emitting small quivers.

"Please don't cry, puppy," Seto whispered, kissing the tears away whilst making small soothing circles on his back.

"He didn't… rape you… did he?" Joey stuttered. Joey felt a little better when Seto shook his head. At least they were both lucky enough to save their virginity for the person they loved.

"What," Joey gulped down the huge knot in his throat, "did he do to you?" Joey continued timidly. Silently giving Seto a reassuring squeeze, Joey urged him to respond.

"At first Gozaburo only abused me emotionally, hitting me only when I wronged or disrespected him. He was constantly attacking my self-esteem, pride and dignity, telling me over and over again that it was my fault my parents died. Brainwashing me into thinking everything unfortunate that occurred was my fault. Whether it was a broken plate or a downfall in the company, Gozaburo would find reason after reason for punishing me. A few times he would aim his anger at Mokie, the bastard would yell at Mokie for the slightest of mistakes, nothing went past Gozaburo's wrath undetected. Then one day he went to far and had the nerve to confront Mokie with his belt in his hands, making it look disturbingly like a whip. Knowing that standing in front of Mokie was my only option, I flung myself between both figures and cradled Mokie in my arms. The lashes of the whip created a sickening cracking sound as Gozaburo cruelly brought it down repeatedly on my back. From that moment on, Gozaburo seemed to receive sick pleasure at the thought of beating me. The beatings became more frequent but slowly my only comforts being my dear brother, vengeance and the love of duel monsters, drove me to take control of my life. You should have seen the sick bastards face when I took control of Kaiba corp. and claimed my rightful place at the top," Seto proclaimed with triumph. To his surprise, Joey's lips had suddenly lurched forward and captured Seto's. '_They've been doing that a lot lately_,' Seto thought as he lightly chuckled.

Seto's arms grabbed Joey by his waist and Joey found himself practically straddling said person. Joey tried desperately not to moan when Seto "accidentally" shifted, creating a tormenting friction between their bodies. Joey pulled away, staring at Seto's chest, knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain himself if he looked at Seto's swollen and extremely kissable lips. There was only one more question he wanted answered and sexy images of Seto constantly plaguing his mind weren't helping him concentrate. His lower regions weren't calming down either.

"Where is Gozaburo now?" Joey asked, sounding a bit hoarse. Seto shifted again and a moan escaped Joey's lips.

"He fell out of a window on the third floor of Kaiba corp.," Seto shifted again, a bit harder than the previous times, loving the erotic sounds coming from Joey. "No one knows whether it was homicide or suicide. There was no evidence for the police to work on, I made sure of it." Joey was silently wondering if Seto was responsible for that man's death but the thought was lost when something hard brushed against his groin. Joey blushed when he realised the reason for Seto's insistence. '_I hope that's his mobile phone. Shit, that must be one HUGE mobile phone_.'

TBC

sorry for not updating i've had computer problems and had to have my laptop reimaged. stupid school, anyways i'm adding another character to the story and it's duke devlin.

next chapter (for love or lust): it seemsSeto has some competition but when a fatal accident comes between Seto and Joey, Duke seems to have the advantage. But what does Duke really want?


End file.
